


The three-sovereign-arrangement

by DaintyCrow



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Attempt at Humor, Friendship, Open to Interpretation, Out of Character, Some Humor, Translation
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 06:13:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5698000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaintyCrow/pseuds/DaintyCrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gott erschuf die Welt. Erschuf Himmel, erschuf das Leben. Kein Wunder also, dass er den König der Hölle und den Tod kennt, richtig?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The three-sovereign-arrangement

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The three-sovereign-arrangement](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5687713) by [XenCrow (DaintyCrow)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaintyCrow/pseuds/XenCrow). 



„Und, wie geht’s dem Himmel?“  
Chuck sah von seinen Papieren, die die neusten Schreibarbeiten zu Sam und Dean beinhalteten, auf. „Dem geht’s gut“, sagte er. „Oder zumindest denke ich das.War seit einer Weile nicht mehr dort.“ Er zuckte mit den Schultern.  
„Wirklich?“  
Chuck seufzte. „Ja, aber ich hab ein wenig was gehört und gesehen. Ich glaube Metatron ist da oben oder irgendwas in der Art?“  
„Ja, hab' ich auch gehört. Das ist inzwischen vorbei.“  
„Wirklich? Das ist gut, denke ich. Wie steht's mit der Hölle?“ Er sah schließlich wieder nach unten auf die beschriebenen Blätter.  
Crowley zuckte nur mit den Schultern. „Hölle ist Hölle.“ Er sah zu dem Mann, der neben ihnen beiden saß und bis jetzt noch nicht das geringste gesagt hatte. „Und was ist bei dir?“, fragte der König der Hölle.

Der Mann aß lediglich weiter seine Pizza, bevor er schließlich aufsah. „Leute sterben wie immer. Hat sich noch nie geändert.“  
Die anderen beiden Männer seufzten. „Oh, das wissen wir.“  
Chuck lachte sogar. „Definitiv, ja. Aber der Himmel schafft es ja inzwischen auch ohne mich.“  
„Du Glücklicher.“ Crowley verdrehte die Augen. „Ich muss mehr Seelen foltern als je zuvor. Ich verstehe einfach nicht, wieso Menschen immer denken, dass sie böse sein müssen. Oder wie sie auf den Gedanken kommen, dass sie tun können was auch immer sie wollen. Manchmal habe ich das Gefühl, das nicht einmal mehr versucht wird, gut zu sein.“  
Chuck seufzte. „Ich weiß genau worüber du sprichst. Aber lass Hölle einfach alleine. Hat mit dem Himmel auch geklappt. Ich bin sicher, die kriegen das schon irgendwie hin.“ Er nahm seinen Stift und schrieb etwas auf eines seiner Blätter.  
„Vielleicht.“ Crowley nickte und lehnte sich zurück. „Aber dich konnten sie auch nicht beschwören, oder doch?“  
„Das ist wahr“, stimmte Chuck ihm zu, und Crowley drehte sich dann du dem dritten in der Gruppe um. „Wie kommst du zurecht mit deinem Job?“  
„Ich habe meine Sensenmänner“, meinte der Tod nur und griff nach seiner Tasse, bevor er einige Schlucke von seinem Tee trank. „Was denkt ihr über diese Pizza?“, wechselte er das Thema.  
Chuck zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ist okay. Kann mich noch nicht einmal an die Zeit erinnern, zu der ich zum letzten Mal etwas so gutes gegessen habe. Ich habe mich die letzten Jahre eigentlich nur von Tiefkühlpizza und Burgern ernährt.“  
Crowley seufzte. „Vielleicht, ja. Ich denke sie ist ganz passabel.“  
Der Tod nickte langsam, bevor er die Tasse wieder abstellte. „Wir hätten nach Italien gehen sollen. Die haben gute Pizza da drüben. Nicht alle, aber genügend. Anfang der 20ger gab es ein Restaurant dort, die hatten gute Pizza.“  
Crowley lachte. „Sind vermutlich alle tot jetzt. Hast du ihre Seelen eingesammelt?“  
Der fahle Reiter zuckte mit den Schultern. „Vielleicht, ich kann mich nicht erinnern. Habe danach viele Seelen eingesammelt, wisst ihr? Viele Kriege und Dämonen und Jäger. Und wo wir gerade darüber reden, was ist eigentlich mit diesen Winchesters passiert? Habe eine Weile nichts mehr von ihnen gehört.“  
„Sie leben“, meinte Crowley nur.  
„Und sie haben einen meiner Engel. Castiel. Du kennst ihn, ich habe ihn in die Bücher geschrieben“, fügte Chuck hinzu.  
„Dann geht es ihnen Vermutlich gut, denn ihre Seelen haben sie auch noch alle, soweit ich weißt, und ich sollte es wissen.“

„Das ist wahr.“ Crowley nickte und trank dann aus seinem Glass. „Ich mag das Bier hier nicht. In Irland ist es besser. Nächstes mal müssen wir irgendwoanders hingehen.“  
Chuck nickte lediglich langsam, seine Augen weiterhin auf dem Papier, wie seit dem ersten und einzigen Mal das er aufgesehen hatte eigentlich ununterbrochen. „Mich interessiert es nicht, ich esse alles.“  
„Du solltest öfter raus gehen, weißt du das? Wo du Gott bist, könntest du zumindest gehen und dir ansehen, was du gemacht hast.“  
Chuck schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Nein, ich muss schreiben. Ich bin fast mit dem Ende fertig.“  
„Oh, schon wieder?“, fragte Crowley interessiert.  
„Wie planst du, sie diesmal zurückzuholen?“, fragte der Tod. „Oder wie planst du, sie mich diesmal zurückholen zu lassen?“  
„Tue ich nicht“, war alles, was Chuck dazu sagte. „Ich spreche nicht davon, dass die Winchesters wieder sterben, ich rede davon, dass ich die Geschichte abschließe und die Bücher beenden. Es ist bald vorbei.“  
„Werden sie mit dem Jagen aufhören?“ Crowley sah ihn an, während er einen weiteren Schluck von seinem Bier trank, und dann das Gesicht verzog.  
Chuck sah auf – tatsächlich überraschend, nachdem er normalerweise nicht einmal zuzuhören schien, wenn sie sich trafen. „Denst du das wirklich?“, wollte der Gott wissen.  
Crowley seufzte. „Nein, vermutlich nicht.“  
„Warum fragst du dann?“  
Für einen kurzen Moment legte der König der Hölle den Kopf schief. „Richtig. Sie werden also auch weiterhin für den Rest ihrer Leben meine Dämonen töten?“  
Chuck schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, Dämonen und Engel werden irgendwann aufhören sie zu provozieren, also werden sie Gnade zeigen.“  
„Nett.“ Crowley nickte.  
„Ich werde sie also nicht wieder sehen?“, fragte der Tod.  
Chuck lächelte. „Nur noch ein letztes mal, am wirklich richtigen Ende ihrer Leben.“  
Der fahle Reiter nickte. „Das ist gut. Sie sind ziemlich Nervenaufreibend.“  
„Ich weiß, was du meinst“, stimmte Crowley zu. „Ich wette Chuck tut das auch. Sie haben für 'ne Menge Ärger gesorgt, dort oben im Himmel, war es nicht so?“  
Chucks Lächeln wurde etwas breiter. „Das haben sie, j-”  
„Entschuldigung?”, wurden sie unterbrochen und sie alle sahen auf.

„Ja?“, fragten sie wie aus einem Munde.  
Der, dem Aussehen nach, Polizei Officer, der es gewagt hatte, ihr Gespräch zu unterbrechen, sah von einem zum anderen. „Es tut mir leid Ihr Gespräch zu stoppen, aber ich denke Sie müssen jetzt mit mir kommen. Einige der anwesenden Leute fühlen sich durch Ihr Gespräch gestört und sie … machen sich Sorgen über Ihre … Gesundheit“, meinte er langsam. Es war klar dass er nicht an ihre geistige Gesundheit glaubte.  
Crowley begann zu lächeln und sah zurück zu seinen beiden „Freunden“, ignorierte den Polizisten. „Ich entschuldige mich, ihr beiden“, begann er. „-aber ich möchte nicht in eine Klapsmühle gehen, also … Chuck.“ Er nickte dem Mann zu, der begonnen hatte seine Papiere zu ordnen, als wolle er bald aufbrechen. „Tod.“ Er nickte auch dem anderen zu und erhob sich langsam von seinem Stuhl. „Und das nächste Mal treffen wir uns woanders, einverstanden?“  
Der Tod trank einfach weiter von seinem Tee, schien im Moment nicht einmal mehr den Polizisten oder egal was zu bemerken, und Chuck neigte leicht den Kopf. „Sicher, mach dann einfach einen Vorschlag.“ Und genau als Gott seinen Satz beendet hatte, war Crowley verschwunden.  
„Nun-“ Jetzt war es Chuck, der sich selbst von seinem Stuhl erhob und all seine Papiere an sich nahm. „Ich würde es ebenfalls bevorzugen, auch weiterhin in Freiheit zu schreiben, also würde ich dir eine gute Zeit bis zu unserem nächsten Treffen wünschen.“  
Der Tod trank lediglich noch den Letzten Schluck seines Tees, bevor er die Tasse wieder absetzte. „Ebenfalls, alter Freund, ebenfalls.“  
Und als Chuck nur den Bruchteil einer Sekunde später auch verschwunden war, und absolut nichts zurückgelassen hatte, erhob sich schließlich auch der Tod selbst und drehte sich dann zu dem Officer, der immer noch auf den Platzt starrte, an dem sich bis vor einem Moment noch Chuck und Crowley befunden hatten. Schließlich drehte er sich zurück zum Tod, der lediglich um den Tisch trat und seinen Krückstock nahm.  
Als er den Fremden erneut ansah, konnte er genau den Unglauben in dessen Augen erkennen.   
„Also“, begann er. „Ich habe alle Zeit der Welt.“ Langsam ging er einen Schritt auf den Mann zu. „Aber selbst wenn ich nur noch Minuten hätte, hätte ich mehr Zeit als Sie.“ Und damit streckte er den Arm aus und berührte den Officer, der augenblicklich auf dem Boden zusammenbrach. Der Tod seufzte und drehte sich zur Tür. „Zeit, um wieder zu arbeiten“, murmelte er zu sich selbst, bevor er seinen Ring nahm, und ebenfalls aus der Sicht der Menschen verschwand.


End file.
